


I Believe

by iloveromance



Series: Daphne and Niles' Miracle on 34th Street Trilogy [1]
Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When a remorse Alberta Leonard spends a lonely Christmas Eve visiting Rockefeller Center, she encounters a handsome stranger who makes her believe in love and miracles. The first in a trilogy of pure romantic fantasy stories that center on Daphne Moon and Niles Crane of "Frasier" interspersed with the 1994 film "Miracle on 34th Street"





	I Believe

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Because Jane Leeves (Daphne Moon on Frasier) has a role in the 1994 movie Miracle on 34th Street, I felt compelled to write a crossover and wondered what it would be like if Daphne and Niles were to meet and fall in love in the same setting. No need to watch "Miracle" before reading this story, but it is a truly wonderful, funny and romantic movie that brings out the Christmas spirit. I am probably one of the very few that loves the remake more than the original!

Snow fell softly onto New York City, a sight that usually filled Daphne's heart with joy. However, on this Christmas Eve, she was anything but joyful.

As she walked down the city sidewalks, the twinkling lights blurred before her tear-filled eyes. She couldn't imagine a worse Christmas Eve, nor could she remember the last time she'd been this upset.

As she approached the infamous Rockefeller Center, the enormous Christmas tree came into view. She'd seen it hundreds of times before but it always made her gasp in wonder of its beauty and splendor. But even more surprising was that the usually busy New York icon almost deserted. The only people around were a handful of ice skaters; couples holding hands who only had eyes for each other as they skated beneath the falling snow.

The sight made the tears she'd been holding in fall onto her cheeks. Why couldn't she be as happy as they were?

And then she remembered...

She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed that she wasn't alone. But when a sob escaped and she sniffled, a handkerchief appeared (almost like magic) before her eyes.

When she looked up in surprise, she found that it was held by a well dressed (and extremely handsome) man who wore a look of concern.

"Thank you." She said, grateful for his kindness.

Taking the handkerchief from him, she blotted the tears from her eyes and handed the handkerchief back to the handsome stranger, but he only smiled in response.

"You can keep it."

His gentle voice made her smile. "Thanks. That's very kind of you, although I don't know why you're being so nice to me. I hardly deserve it."

"Of course you do. I know it's none of my business, but may I ask why you're standing in Rockefeller Center alone and filled with sadness on Christmas Eve?"

She lowered her eyes, afraid to look at him.

"I'm a horrible person."

His hand went to her back, slowly moving up and down. The simple gesture provided at least some comfort.

"Please don't speak that way. I think you're wonderful."

She turned to him in stunned amazement. "H-how can you say that? You don't even know me."

The man smiled and extended his hand. "Niles Crane. Dr. Niles Crane. And you are?"

Slowly she reached out her gloved hand and slipped it into his.

"Alberta Leonard. I-I mean... Daphne Moon. Alberta Leonard was the name I used at me job."

When I had one... She added silently.

"Oh, what kind of work do you do?"

"I-well I was-."

She could feel him watching her with interest and there was nothing to do but tell him the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

"I worked at Shopper's Express."

Just as she was about to turn away in shame, she saw him smile.

"Shopper's Express, huh? Wow, must be exciting this time of year, with all the toys that your store carries. Why, I bet they were flying off the shelves!"

"I suppose. I wouldn't know. I don't work there anymore."  
Her voice was so soft, she wondered if he'd even heard her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I was merely-."

"It was my fault, okay?" She yelled, startling them both with her outburst. "I-I should have never taken that bloody job, working for Jack Duff! He's just... a... terrible man!"

"Daphne, you can't blame yourself. "

"It was my fault, though! I'm the one who went with him while we drove that nice old man Kris Kringle to the Mount Carmel Senior Center! I made fun of him, Dr. Crane! But he was going on and on about reindeer and the North Pole and I mean, he did say that he was playing a round of golf with the Easter Bunny but I certainly never meant to be so cruel!"

"Daphne, everyone makes mistakes and-uh, did you say playing golf with the Easter Bunny? That's a bit-."

"Strange, I know." Daphne finished, blotting the tears from her eyes. "But I've never been a cruel person before I started working at Shopper's Express!"

"Sounds to me like Jack is the one who's cruel. If he was your boss, then-."

"It gets worse!" She took a deep breath before continuing. "We... took a limo to Cole's... the department store. That-that's where Mr. Kringle worked. Jack had hired the man who used to be Cole's Santa Claus to pretend that Mr. Kringle assaulted him! And then Jack and I jumped out of the limo and pretended to be witnesses to the incident! It caused a huge scandal and was all over the news!"

"Yes, I saw." Niles said quietly. "But now that we officially know each other, I still think you're wonderful."

She turned to him as the tears she'd been holding in began to stream down her cheeks.

"How could I have been so cruel, Dr. Crane? I hurt that poor, innocent man-and he turned out to be the real Santa Claus! Of course I didn't believe in such nonsense at the time, but somehow-."

"You realized that you really do believe." Niles finished.

"Yes! That's why I'm such a horrible person!"

He reached out and touched her cheek, causing her to shiver. But it was clearly not from the chill in the air.

"You're not horrible Daphne."

"That's very sweet of you to say, Dr. Crane. But I am horrible! I-."

Her voice broke even further and she began to sob into her hands.

"Oh, Daphne..."

He took her into his arms and held her close while she cried into his coat. It felt so good to be held like this; the smell of his cologne, the thought that someone finally cared about her, even if she didn't deserve such kindness.

After a few minutes she drew back and stared into his beautiful blue eyes, noticing for the first time just how handsome he was.

"Are you all right?"

She smiled through her tears. "I-I think so. I just hate the thought of being alone on Christmas Eve. I've got no job, me family is in England and I can't remember the last time they bothered to contact me. I have no one to buy a Christmas present for; no friends anyway, and after the horrible things that I have done, I'm sure that Santa won't be visiting my house this year-or perhaps ever again."

When she began to cry once more, she found herself wrapped in the arms of the handsome stranger who was quickly becoming a friend.

"I-I'm sorry." She said when he drew back.

"What could you possibly be sorry for?"

"For ruining your Christmas Eve. I mean, you must have plans with your... wife... children... or... your family."

"Actually I'm not married, and my family is... Well, it's a long story but-."

He paused and reached out to brush a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"But what?"

"Well, I'd be honored if you'd spend Christmas Eve with me."

Her breath caught in her throat. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"You shouldn't be alone." He answered quietly.

Overwhelmed with unexpected happiness, she slid her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. And when he drew back, she barely had time to think about what she'd done before he was kissing her again.

"Wait..." She said, gently drawing back from his embrace.

"Is something wrong, Daphne?"

"No, it's just..."

With trembling fingers; she slowly began to remove the decorative hair clips that secured her hair atop her head. And almost like magic, her reddish brown hair fell in waves onto her shoulders.

Now it was Niles' turn to gasp in surprise. And Daphne was all too aware of him staring at her.

"Is something wrong, Niles?"

"No... I..."

"Yes?"

"You're beautiful."

Tears of joy filled her eyes. "Wh-what?"

"You're the most beautiful angel I've ever seen."

She kissed him then; a long, lingering kiss that left them both breathless.

"Oh Niles... D-did you just call me an angel? Because I'm hardly-."

He removed his brown suede glove and caressed her cheek with his hand. His skin felt as soft as silk against hers.

"You are beautiful Daphne; inside and out. You're loving and caring and you shouldn't feel guilty about anything."

"B-but how can you possibly know that I'm a good person? We've barely just met and-."

He took her hand and slowly removed her dark green suede glove.

"I feel it in my heart. Daphne, do you believe in love at first sight?"

The question caught her completely off-guard, for it was the last thing she'd ever expected someone she just met to ask.

"I-I'm not sure. Do you?"

He gave her a heart warming smile. "I'm starting to. Now, it's still early so why don't we go to any store in New York City and you can pick out any Christmas gift you wish. Anything at all."

"Dr Crane, no. That's much too generous. You don't have to buy me anything. Besides, meeting you is the best Christmas gift I could ever receive."

He kissed her again, his lips caressing hers and her heart soared with love for him.

It was crazy to feel this way about someone whom she just met. But according to Mr. Kringle, Christmas Eve was a truly magical time where miracles happened.

As they held each other close, with the snow falling all around them, she looked skyward toward the enormous Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree and then at the large golden angel statues that seemed to be trumpeting praise to the Heavens.

"Thank you, Santa... for not only making me believe in you... but for making me believe in love... and for bringing me Niles..."

"Did you say something, Daphne?"

She grinned and smoothed the blonde hair from Niles' forehead.

"I said I love you, Dr. Niles Crane."

Smiling at his astonished look, she kissed him once more...

Christmas Eve really was a time for miracles.

THE END


End file.
